


Повелитель танца

by Netttle



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Irish dancing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три стихии можно созерцать, не отрываясь: огонь, воду и танцующего ирландца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель танца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lord of the Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892448) by [DrakkHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer). 



Долгая выдалась неделя. Их дико несхожие характеры постоянно становились причиной настоящего пожара в спальне, да и вне ее искрило неслабо. Время от времени Андерс чувствовал, что сыт по горло депрессией Митчелла и его постоянными попытками вести жизнь обычного человека, хотя человеком тот перестал быть еще столетие тому назад.

Митчелла, в свою очередь, временами раздражал эгоизм Андерса, а сарказм просто выводил из себя. Когда раздражение сталкивалось с недовольством, дело заканчивалось обидными словами и оскорбленными чувствами. Эта неделя была как раз из таких.

Андерс полностью погрузился в созерцание аппетитной задницы блондинки, которая вошла в лифт вслед за ними. Она смерила пижона Андерса оценивающим взглядом (игнорируя Митчелла, одетого в джинсы и футболку) и отвернулась, а после, всю ту бесконечность, что длилось их совместное путешествие на десятый этаж, опиралась то на одну ногу, то на другую, чтобы подчеркнуть красоту своей задницы.

Дальнейший подъем на двадцать восьмой этаж они совершали вдвоем и в натянутом молчании. Митчелл, который все еще испытывал туристический ажиотаж при осмотре достопримечательностей Окленда, упросил Андерса взять его с собой на встречу с клиентом, чтобы побывать в Веро-центре. А теперь жалел, что не остался дома.

— Ну и что тут такого? — огрызнулся Андерс, когда Митчелл нарушил наконец тишину и заметил, что взгляд Джонсона во время поездки в лифте ни на минуту не отлипал от задницы блондинки. — Мое дело, на кого смотреть. Я уже большой мальчик, Джон.

Джоном он называл вампира только тогда, когда хотел тому досадить.

Андерс, который никогда и ни с кем не состоял в долгосрочных отношениях, не понимал недовольства Митчелла и отказывался даже представить, что сам ревновал бы на его месте.

— Что в этом особенного? Вот если бы она на тебя запала, я бы от души повеселился, — улыбнулся он, качая головой. И добавил: — Ведешь себя так, как будто мы обещали друг другу хранить верность.

Андерсу было бы наплевать, если бы девчонка подкатила к Митчеллу — и это прожигало дыру в его броне. Митчелл закусил губу и молчал, пока они ехали. Черт, он так хотел, чтобы Андерсу было не все равно! Митчелл хотел, чтобы мужчина, ради которого он отправился на край земли, желал... нет, жаждал, чтобы Митчелл принадлежал только ему. Митчелл все еще боялся того, что он станет всего лишь очередной зарубкой среди многих, украшающих спинку кровати Андерса. Иногда Андерс был настоящим мудаком.

Андерс посмотрел на Митчелла, который стоял рядом, но сохранял напряженное молчание. Он видел, что прекрасные карие глаза подозрительно блестят и мог бы попытаться утешить Митчелла, хотя бы сжав его ладонь в своей, но почему-то не стал. Вместо этого Андерс уставился в одну точку, обдумывая предстоящие переговоры.

Украдкой он снова посмотрел на Митчелла и заметил, что тот скрыл обиду и теперь выглядел более отстраненным. Угрызения совести подкрались к Андерсу, но он быстро их отмел. Чувства Митчелла всегда были как на ладони, а это не очень хорошо, если рядом Бог Чуши Собачьей. Это было одной из причин, подтолкнувших Андерса к Митчеллу. Он не встречал никого настолько открытого, кто бы так искренне заявлял о своих желаниях и был готов в равной степени брать и отдавать. Работая в рекламе, Андерс привык к притворству и лжи. Встреча с кем-то настолько честным и незащищенным в буквальном смысле изменила его жизнь. Митчелл имел привычку быть абсолютно искренним и в то же время лгать самому себе, и от этого их жизнь не становилась легче. Но Митчелл старался все время и прилагал чертовски много усилий. Странно было видеть, как важно для Митчелла быть человеком, в то время как Андерс мог думать только об одном: как перестать быть человеком и наконец стать Браги.

Андерс ушел на встречу с клиентом, а Митчелл поднялся на обзорную площадку. Веро-центр был самым высоким зданием Окленда, открывающийся отсюда вид поражал воображение. В одно мгновение Митчелл забыл свою боль, вызванную инцидентом в лифте, и погрузился в созерцание красот Окленда. Он не мог определить, что его больше восхищало: небо, кристальная синева гавани или сам город, ставший его новым домом. Он провел много времени, глядя в окно и мечтая о будущем. Впервые за десятилетия он подумал, что у него действительно есть будущее, и эта мысль будоражила. Он как раз наблюдал, как проплывающее облако превращается в дракона, когда вспомнил, что должен встретиться с Андерсом в кофейне. Митчелл поспешил к лифту.

Он почти бегом вошел в кофейню и тут же заметил Андерса, нетерпеливо озиравшегося в его поисках с недовольством на лице. Митчелл знал, что его бойфренда не интересует, что он видел, не интересуют мечты и облака в форме драконов. Тот был реалистом, и иногда Митчелл задумывался: мечтает ли Андерс хотя бы о чем-то еще, кроме превращения в могущественного бога. Но сам он отказывался прекращать мечтать, прекращать наблюдать за облаками и... Андерс заметил Митчелла и повернулся к нему — его глаза на свету засверкали синевой, подобно водам гавани Вайтемата. Сердце Митчелла сжалось, и он восхищенно улыбнулся. Андерс ответил ему натянутой ухмылкой и поднялся навстречу.

— Прости, я забыл о времени. Тут так красиво и удивительно, — не сдержал восторга Митчелл, хотя и обещал себе молчать.

Андерс кивнул.

— Из-за тебя я опаздываю на следующую встречу. Постарайся поменьше любоваться достопримечательностями, когда сопровождаешь меня, о’кей?

Андерс увидел, как улыбка исчезла из глаз Митчелла, и мысленно дал себе пинка. Старые привычки живут долго.

— Я снова веду себя, как мудак. Я рад, что тебе было хорошо.

У его глаз собрались морщинки, а на щеках появились ямочки, которые всегда так привлекали. Глаза Митчелла снова засияли, и Андерс, рассматривая его, в очередной раз поразился этому чуду: как же ему удалось привезти из Англии ирландского вампира в качестве возлюбленного? Когда улыбка коснулась губ Митчелла, Андерс прекратил удивляться. И еле удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его прямо посреди кафе. Усмешка на его губах стала шире от осознания того, что такое поведение изумило бы публику и вызвало бы несколько одобрительных возгласов. Андерс засмеялся, взял Митчелла за руку и вывел из кофейни.

Блондинка стала причиной всего лишь одной ссоры из многих, и не все из них разрешались так же легко. Дон с любопытством поглядывала на красивого парня, который теперь часто заходил в их офис. Тай тоже задал несколько каверзных вопросов. Черт! Он совсем не хотел давать в руки братьев еще одно оружие против себя. А Митчелл настаивал на официальном знакомстве с семьей и обижался, думая, что Андерс нарочно прячет его от друзей и родственников, будто стыдится.

— Скажи хотя бы Дон, — требовал Митчелл. — А то она на меня… посматривает.

— Посматривает? — устало спросил Андерс. — Какого черта это значит?

Митчелл запустил пальцы в свои кудри.

— Мне приятно, что я ей нравлюсь, но это начинает меня отвлекать, из-за таких взглядов она стала слишком вкусно пахнуть.

— Я думал, ты завязал, — натянуто сказал Андерс.

— Так и есть, но я зависим, а ты же не станешь размахивать дозой героина перед носом у наркомана? Я борюсь каждый день, так всегда было и будет. Ты знал об этом с самого начала. — Митчелл перешел к обороне.

Андерс кивнул.

— Да, знал. И я рад, что не пахну для тебя, как закуска. Но, как бы ни пахла Дон, не думаю, что сейчас удачное время ей рассказывать, что я...

— Гей? Би? Не определился? — отрезал Митчелл. В его потемневших глазах ничего не читалось. — Я не могу так жить. Я всего лишь постыдная тайна, которая ничего для тебя не значит.

Теперь Андерс не на шутку испугался.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты так думал.

Он поднялся и подошел к вампиру вплотную, посмотрел снизу вверх, но не прикоснулся.

— Я не хочу, чтобы наш разговор превратился в очередной скандал. Я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Как мне быть со всеми этими чувствами к тебе.

Митчелл фыркнул, на его губах заиграла слабая ухмылка.

— Значит, мы оба влипли.

Андерс рассмеялся.

— Думаю, да. Послушай, сегодня суббота, вечер. Пойдем куда-нибудь и как следует напьемся.

— Твой ответ на любой вопрос, — покачал головой Митчелл. — Не пойму, почему твоя печенка еще не отвалилась?

— Откуда мне знать. Понадобится больше полевых исследований, чтобы это выяснить. Поужинаем, а потом найдем приличный бар, — он подхватил пиджак.

Даже собравшись выпить в обычном баре, Андерс выглядел, как с картинки в модном журнале.

— Хочу что-нибудь сытное, пасту например, чтобы не надираться на голодный желудок, — заявил Митчелл.

Он тоже взял куртку — армейскую, в которую влюбился с первого взгляда. Андерс купил ее Митчеллу на их втором свидании.

— Если я выбираю бар, то это будет какое-нибудь ирландское заведение. Хочу кутить и таскаться из паба в паб!

— Не вопрос.

Кутить так кутить. Разве что по пабам придется перемещаться ползком, как подозревал Андерс.

Когда они зашли во второй паб, Митчелл сразу почувствовал себя как дома. Уютные стены с отделкой из дерева, неровные потолочные балки, сверкающая поверхность дубовой барной стойки — все напоминало ему о доме. О его настоящем доме в Дублине, куда он не решался поехать вот уже больше века. Призраки родных и потерянной возлюбленной витали над этим городом, и Митчелл пообещал себе, что никогда не вернется туда. А здесь на стене висели гербы всех графств его родины, нарисованные каким-то художником. Его взгляд задержался на вороне, сидевшем на решетке. Картина всколыхнула в нем воспоминания о Дублине. Но когда дыхание не перехватило от боли, он улыбнулся. Значит, наконец-то призраки упокоились с миром.

Они с Андерсом заняли места за стойкой, поближе к сцене. Музыканты ушли на перерыв, но бармен пообещал, что скоро они вернутся, и поставил перед Митчеллом его Гиннес, а перед Андерсом — бокал мартини. Андерс чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хотя и вынужден был признать, что это заведение было получше предыдущего. Он почти ничего не знал об Ирландии, но мог поклясться, что трилистники клевера — не самая важная часть декора в ирландском пабе. Судя по тому, как восхищенно Митчелл оглядывался по сторонам, их прогулка по пабам завершится здесь, разве что музыка окажется отстойной.

Но так не случилось.

Разношерстный квартет вышел на сцену, и оба, Митчелл и Андерс, заранее приготовились к разочарованию. Музыканты были одеты в джинсы, ботинки и ветхие футболки. Они взялись за свои старые, довольно изношенные инструменты, и наполнили паб музыкой. И это была самая чудесная музыка, которую Митчеллу довелось слышать за последние пару десятилетий. Андерсу потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к звучанию волынки, но ударные сразу же завоевали его любовь. Это был глубокий, сильный, громогласный звук — не какое-то дребезжание. Четвертый взял в руки электрогитару, и она должна была звучать неуместно, но нет. Честно говоря, другой инструмент и не смог бы тягаться с ударными и волынкой. Гитарист и волынщик устроили состязание, а ударник выступал в роли судьи. Митчелл никогда раньше не слышал ни одной из их композиций и был в восторге.

— Кто это? — спросил он, перекрикивая шум.

— Клан Кельтов. Они крутые, да? — прокричал ему бармен в ответ.

— Иисусе, — пробормотал Митчелл, не столько бармену, сколько себе.

Они слушали музыку, звуки сплетались и перекликались, но не сливались в хор — и все они взывали к каждой капле ирландской крови в венах слушателей. Андерс пришел к выводу, что в нем тоже течет немало ирландской крови, ведь он был очарован не меньше Митчелла.

Вампир допил свою пинту и потягивал вторую, когда Клан Кельтов вжарил песню, от которой его ирландская кровь взыграла, а ноги были готовы вот-вот пуститься в пляс. Митчелл не танцевал много лет, он даже не помнил, когда это было в последний раз. И вдруг он обнаружил себя идущим к пустому пятачку перед сценой. Он покачнулся, но тут же восстановил равновесие, стукнул каблуком об пол и начал танцевать.

Каблуки выбивали дробь в такт ударным. В отличие от рук танцоров, исполняющих классический степ, руки Митчелла не были неподвижными, избыток энергии не позволял ему проявлять сдержанность. Он танцевал, как когда-то в любимом пабе в Дублине, где плевали на формы и правила, полностью отдаваясь танцу. Руки, будто геральдические вороны графства Дублина, взлетали вверх, подчеркивая все его движения и вращения. Его кудри, путаясь, падали на лоб, закрывая сияющие темные глаза. Широкая улыбка расцвела на его лице, когда веселый огонь музыки наполнил его до краев и воспламенил кровь.

Андерс наблюдал за буйным кельтским танцем с приоткрытым от изумления ртом. Наверное, Майкл Флэтли танцевал быстрее и правильнее, но, по мнению Андерса, по сравнению с Митчеллом он был жалким любителем. Это Митчелл был настоящим Повелителем танца. Огни древней Ирландии зажглись в глазах вампира, казалось, он сбросил покров цивилизации, превращая свой танец в манифест напряженной и грубой сексуальной энергии.

Вдруг на сцену перед Митчеллом выскочил второй танцор, принявший его вызов. Митчелл улыбнулся по-волчьи, признавая, что готов вступить в поединок.

Огненно-рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам его соперника, спускаясь до пояса, танцор был бородат и усат, орнамент кельтских татуировок вился по его рукам. Как будто древний воин-кельт ступил на сцену сквозь время. Он был одного роста с Митчеллом, но шире в плечах. Как и у вампира, его длинные стройные сильные ноги были обуты в тяжелые ботинки и выбивали на деревянном полу четкий барабанный ритм.

В отличие от Митчелла, рыжий оказался профессиональным степ-дансером, и очень хорошим. Они начали свой танец — поединок силы и мастерства. Барабаны зазвучали, и их сердца забились в такт. Движения рыжего были отточенными, движения Митчелла — безудержными. Теперь они танцевали по очереди: пока один отвечал на вызов, второй наблюдал. Их силы были равны, но каждый старался заставить соперника перейти за грань возможностей: двигаться быстрее, замысловатее, филиграннее, подбрасывать ноги выше. Музыканты увлеклись дуэлью танцоров и играли для них, удерживая ровный и быстрый ритм. Завсегдатаи напирали, чтобы посмотреть, но Андерсу, благодаря его способностям, удалось протиснуться сквозь шумную толпу ирландцев, чтобы увидеть, как танцует его бойфренд.

В конце концов рыжий не выдержал бешеного темпа и поклонился, признавая поражение. Митчелл с достоинством принял его капитуляцию и обнял соперника. Смеясь, он помахал зрителям, выслушивая похвалы и благодарные выкрики. Он попросил бармена послать к столу своего соперника пиво, а потом повернулся к Андерсу. На его губах играла улыбка, а глаза потемнели, и этот взгляд будоражил душу.

— Понравилось, как я танцевал? — мягко спросил он, его голос звучал низко и многообещающе.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — ответил Андерс, его новозеландский акцент в очередной раз очаровал Митчелла.

— Еще хочешь посмотреть? — волнующее предложение было таким же откровенным, как и рука, которая легла на бедро Андерса и скользнула по нему, сквозь ткань коснувшись члена.

— Хочу. Свалим отсюда!

Они оплатили счет, оставив щедрые чаевые, и выставили пиво музыкантам. Бармен проводил их улыбкой. Он заметил руку Митчелла на бедре Андерса и мысленно пожелал им удачной ночи и быстрого возвращения в паб.

До машины они не дошли. Андерс притянул Митчелла в свои объятия, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к его бедру и поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. Проезжающая мимо машина притормозила, послышалось улюлюканье, и помчалась дальше, пассажиры смеялись и свистели. Но ни Митчелл, ни Андерс их не видели и не слышали, занятые друг другом. Кровь в венах взбудораженного ритмами ударных Митчелла все еще кипела. Он прижимал Андерса к своему разгоряченному телу, заявляя свои права на него — так же, как только что заявил право на победу на танцплощадке. От тела Митчелла исходил жар и запах секса. Влажные волосы вились, закрывая пол-лица. Его удивительные глаза почернели, зрачки расширились от страсти. Он посмотрел на Андерса и мягко улыбнулся. Размышляя об этом позже, Андерс понял: именно в тот момент он признался себе, что никогда не захочет никого другого.

Они добирались до дома на сверхзвуковой скорости. Андерс был уверен, что Браги уговорит любого копа не штрафовать их. Митчелл всю дорогу поглаживал бедро своего прекрасного возлюбленного, пока тот не остановил его:

— Прекрати, или я разобью машину.

При этом автомобиль вильнул, убеждая разгоряченного ирландца держать руки при себе. По крайней мере, пока они не приедут.

Припарковавшись возле дома Андерса, они умудрились оторваться друг от друга на несколько минут — этого было достаточно, чтобы войти в квартиру. Митчелл практически силой вытряхнул Андерса из одежды, не обращая внимания на ущерб и отлетающие пуговицы. Андерс стащил с него футболку и зарылся носом в волосы на груди, вылизывая влажную кожу, пока не добрался до чувствительного соска и осторожно прикусил его зубами, затем сжал зубы сильнее, и вампир застонал, легкая дрожь пробежала по его телу. Андерсу нравилось, что он знал все точки на теле Митчелла, прикосновение к которым было способно довести вампира до безумия — ох, как ему это нравилось.

Между поцелуями по пути в спальню Митчеллу удалось пробормотать вопрос: стоит ли ему, разгоряченному после паба, сначала принять душ? Но Андерс ответил протестующим рычанием. Он хотел его таким, каким никогда не видел раньше, взмокшим от пота и возбужденным танцами, чертовски хотел и не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии. Даже запах Митчелла пьянил: смесь мускуса и пряностей. В голове Андерса мелькнула мысль, что парфюм с таким ароматом принес бы кучу денег — только как его воссоздать?

Добравшись до кровати, Митчелл упал на нее, увлекая Андерса за собой, и тут же перекатился, прижал Андерса к постели всем своим длинным телом. Кудри Митчелла мягкой волной укрыли лицо Андерса. Андерс притянул его к себе за волосы, требуя поцелуя. Ирландец подчинился и поцеловал его, захватил нижнюю губу зубами, вылизал губы, зубы, язык, прежде чем засунуть язык еще глубже в рот Андерса — сквозь стоны и дрожь желания. Он гладил тело Андерса, просто касался кожи, распалял, заставлял все его нервные окончания гореть огнем.

Когда напряжение стало невыносимым, Андерс перевернул Митчелла, чтобы сразу накинуться на него с жесткими поцелуями, щипками и укусами. Он старался захватить инициативу, одержать победу даже в поцелуе, заставить Митчелла тихо стонать, подаваться вперед, требовать еще. Андерс приник к его шее, скользкой от пота, смакуя вкус влажной кожи. Он опускался все ниже, целовал, теребил и щипал соски, покрывал легкими поцелуями грудь, густо поросшую волосами, а затем добрался до пупка Митчелла и замер. Андерсу нравились мягкие волоски, окружающие пупок и спускающиеся темной дорожкой к паху. Андерс провел носом линию от пупка вниз — мучительно медленно.

Митчелл следил за действиями своего любовника, не отрываясь. Лампы из коридора заливали спальню теплым желтоватым светом, от которого золотые волнистые волосы Андерса сияли. Видеть, что делает его прекрасный бог, было так же приятно, как и ощущать его прикосновения. Он млел, наблюдая, как большие голубые глаза темнеют от желания, а соблазнительные ямочки на щеках становятся более явными, когда Андерс улыбается, потерявшись в наслаждении. Как будто удовольствие Андерса делало все более реальным.

Он видел и одновременно чувствовал, как Андерс обхватывал его член и нежно ласкал, дразня, поднимал взгляд и многообещающе улыбался. Возбужденный член Митчелла был тверже камня и вздрагивал от предвкушения, темная головка блестела от смазки. Андерсу нравилось, каким горячим и тяжелым он был в его руке, каким непохожим — длиннее и тоньше его собственного. Он медленно наклонился и лизнул шелковистую головку, провел языком вдоль кромки, слегка приподняв языком чувствительную крайнюю плоть. Именно тогда Митчелл потерял способность видеть что-либо и откинулся назад, отчаянно вцепившись в матрас, чтобы не хватать Андерса за волосы.

Андерс медленно взял член в рот так глубоко, насколько смог, обхватил ствол пальцами у основания. Он тут же начал двигаться вверх и вниз, то облизывая головку, то отстраняясь, то щекоча языком крайнюю плоть, и снова вбирал член до упора. Митчелл запрокинул голову назад, его глаза стали почти черными, как будто он был готов показать свою вампирскую сущность. Но с Андерсом он держал все под контролем, Андерс пробуждал в нем только страсть и желание получать и дарить удовольствие. Он застонал и тихо выругался по-ирландски, его выговор и мгновенный переход на язык детства как всегда воспламенили Андерса в один миг.

Пальцы Андерса прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, и Митчелл тут же раздвинул ноги, открываясь. Это была медленная нежная пытка: Андерс гладил и осторожно прихватывал пальцами яички, сжимал их и ощупывал. А затем его пальцы скользнули по влажной от пота коже к анусу, и когда они коснулись входа, Митчелл почти потерял терпение и дернул бедрами, заставив его выпустить возбужденный член изо рта. Недовольный Андерс зарычал, но не стал возражать, не желая, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро.

Митчелл вытащил тубу со смазкой и презервативы из тумбочки, передал Андерсу, на миг сжав его пальцы. Он лег и потянулся, расслабляясь, вздохнул в предвкушении, удовлетворенный и до безумия влюбленный в светловолосого киви, заставляющего его сердце биться быстрее.

Андерс щедро выдавил смазку и согрел ее в ладони, а затем принялся не спеша подготавливать Митчелла. Ему нравилось все делать очень-очень медленно, будто играючи, подталкивая Митчелла на ту грань, когда вампир был готов умолять. Наконец Андерс ввел в него один палец, продолжая дразнить и издеваться. Даже в те времена, когда он был богом-бабником, трахающим все, что движется, он очень любил доставлять удовольствие партнершам руками, возбуждая их и получая от этого кайф. Андерсу нравилось все, что давало ему контроль над происходящим. Раньше все дело было в чистом доминировании самца, сейчас важнее всего было заставить роскошного ирландца лезть на стенку от мук удовольствия.

— A Rún! — простонал Митчелл. — A Rún mo chroí!

И перевел, вздрагивая:

— Любовь моего сердца... Еще, прошу, еще.

Медленно Андерс добавил еще один палец, теперь два пальца растягивали Митчелла, без остановки двигаясь в нем. Третий заставил Митчелла вскинуться, отчего тот чуть не свалился с кровати. Андерс довольно усмехнулся и повторил движение — он нашел наконец нужную точку. Коснувшись простаты, он тут же добился желаемого: Митчелл осыпал его чередой ласковых слов и ирландских ругательств. Сейчас перевод не требовался — язык желания и любви универсален. Он втискивал в него пальцы и вынимал их, пока Митчелл не начал всхлипывать и браниться при каждом новом движении. Наконец Андерс почувствовал, что тело Митчелла подчинилось ему и полностью расслабилось.

— Иисусе, Андерс, трахни уже меня, прошу, — хрипло шептал Митчелл, его голос дрожал от возбуждения. — Сейчас же. Не могу больше... терпеть.

Остальные неразборчивые слова безнадежно утонули в стонах и ирландских ругательствах.  
Всегда готовый откликнуться на мольбу Митчелла, Андерс убрал пальцы, повернулся и снова прильнул к нему, целуя, пока они оба двигались, будто танцоры, находящие точки соприкосновения. Он подсунул под него подушку, приподнимая бедра Митчелла — так обоим будет удобнее, и не придется закидывать себе на плечи ноги. Он натянул презерватив, добавил смазки и, замер, ткнувшись головкой возбужденного члена в анус Митчелла.

— Чертов сукин сын, не тормози! — прорычал ирландец, приподнявшись, чтобы перехватить его взгляд. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня — медленно и до отключки.

— Обожаю, когда ты говоришь, чего хочешь, — улыбнулся бог. — Расскажи еще.

Митчелл откинулся назад.

— Нахальный киви! Трахни меня, ради бога!

Андерс протолкнулся головкой в анус и снова замер.

— Какого бога? Ради какого бога?

— Иисусе милостивый... Ради тебя, чертов ублюдок. Ради тебя — бога, от которого у меня сносит крышу.

Андерс толкнулся вперед, входя до упора, чувствуя, как Митчелл подается ему навстречу, практически выгибаясь дугой на постели.

— Так ты доволен, когда тебя ебет бог?

— Как и ты, когда тебя ебет вампир, — задыхаясь, ответил Митчелл.

— Значит, мы оба довольны, — выдохнул Андерс, не сбавляя темпа. — Обожаю! Обожаю трахать тебя, Джон Митчелл, обожаю!

Андерс стиснул член Митчелла скользкими от смазки пальцами, провел вверх-вниз, сжимая в такт своим движениям. Он чувствовал, что оргазм вот-вот накатит, ощущал напряжение у основания позвоночника, в члене и яичках, его возбуждение требовало выхода — он был возбужден с того самого момента, как увидел танец Митчелла, дикий и свободный.

Перед мысленным взором Андерса Митчелл все еще танцевал — свободный бесшабашный кельт, не знающий ни страха, ни забот, только радость, поднимающую его до небес. Андерс хорошо запомнил того Митчелла. И сейчас искал его снова, а когда нашел, заглянув в глаза вампира, тот наконец потерял контроль и кончил, забрызгивая спермой их обоих — пальцы Андерса, их животы. Андерс, как будто все еще в танце, продолжал двигаться, пока не кончил — так сильно, что все мысли покинули его.

Он упал на Митчелла, который встретил его с распростертыми объятьями. Откатился на минуту, чтобы избавиться от презерватива, и снова вытянулся во весь свой рост, наслаждаясь ощущением сильного тела под собой. Митчелл потянулся и крепко обнял Андерса, прижимая его к себе и утыкиваясь носом в шею. Митчелл осторожно укусил его, не выпуская клыков, и прихватил место укуса губами — здесь будет метка, говорящая всем и каждому, что Андерс принадлежит ему.

По телу Андерса пробежала дрожь, когда он почувствовал зубы Митчелла на своей шее. Многие умирали от подобного, но Андерс знал, что может ему доверять. Он знал своего Митчелла. Андерс попробовал на вкус эту мысль: своего Митчелла. Они оба знали, что им придется измениться, но понятия не имели, как. И вдруг настоящие боги вселенной, явно обладающие чувством юмора, достойным самого Пака, свели их вместе. Бог и вампир — Андерс не знал, смогут ли они спасти друг друга, но, по крайней мере, их треклятая жизнь станет намного счастливее. Он прижался к Митчеллу и улыбнулся, услышав, как тот тихо заурчал. Определенно, намного счастливее. Завтра он сделает несколько телефонных звонков. Есть люди, с которыми он должен познакомить своего чудесного Митчелла.

**Author's Note:**

> Оформление **RatBatBlue**  
>  A Run mo chroi (a roon mac cree) — О любовь моего сердца (в переводе с ирландского)  
> Музыка, вдохновившая автора: Clanadonia - Tu Bard  
> Переведено для команды WTF Aidean 2014 на ЗФБ 2014 с разрешения автора


End file.
